Kalos End
by Queen Sunstar
Summary: An alternate telling of the Battle for Kalos. Ash/Serena


**Queen Sunstar: This is an alternate version of the Battle for Kalos in which Ash is the son of Arceus.**

Kalos End

"It's over. We've lost." Dianthe whispered, head low as tears fell.

Ash looked around. The eight gym leaders looked crestfallen. They and their Champion were Kalos's last line of defense, and they were all realizing the implications of Dianthe's words. Even Steven looked sad. Was it truly over? Ash closed his eyes. There was still a chance. It meant revealing his greatest secret to the world. Should he do it? He sighed, opened his eyes, and squared his shoulders as he walked forward.

"It is not over!" Ash let his transformation begin. Before long, he stood in his Pokémon form, that of a young Arceus. "My name is Prince Ash, Prince of the Pokémon world, link between the human and Pokémon worlds, and the son of Arceus!"

"It's not over yet!" Clemont called out.

"Prince, do you see how broken, how dark, how evil our world has become? I want to create a better world, a more beautiful, perfect world! You must see what I see!" Lysandre glared at the young Prince.

"This world, my father's pride and joy, IS NOT BROKEN OR DARK! You are blind, Lysander! It is you who can't see the beauty around you!" Ash roared.

"Poor, deluded Prince. I will destroy you too!" Lysandre raised his hand, "Fire!"

The Pokémon Prince stood his ground. "Safeguard."

The blast of energy faded. Ash lifted off the ground. "My turn. Dragon Breath!" He shifted to the dragon type as he opened his mouth to unleash the attack. It flew to slam through several roots. He dashed through the opening, using Work Up to quietly raise his attack and special attack. At the same time he was preparing for a Hyper Beam. Breaking through, he shot toward the behemoth.

"Fire!" Lysandre roared.

"Hyper Beam!" Ash screamed.

The blasts slammed into each other, held for a bit, than Lysandres attack plowed toward the Prince.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu screamed.

"Everyone attack!" Dianthe yelled, "Gardevoir! Use Shadow Ball!"

"Vivillion! Gust!"

"Tyrunt! Draco Meteor!"

"Gogoat! Razor Leaf!"

"Meowstic! Psychic!"

Abominsnow! Ice Beam!"

"Slurpuff! Moon Blast!"

"Luxray! Thunderbolt!"

"Lucario! Bone Rush!"

"Blazekin! Flame Thrower!"

"Metagross! Charge Beam!"

The attacks rose as one to meet the beam of energy head on. They held it at bay. Ash joined in with Hyper Beam. The energy beam pushed through the attacks, flying toward the group of leaders and two Champions.

"No!" Ash threw himself in front of the beam, "Safeguard!" The attack petered out. "That was close." He studied the enemy.

"It's his wrist computer! Destroy that, and it should stop!" Clemont called out. "Ash, you distract him! Greninja, water shuriken!"

"Greninja!" The water Pokémon unleashed his signature attack. It was knocked aside. A root struck Ash, knocking him out of the sky. He over corrected, and smashed into the ground painfully. It took him a moment to get up. A root fell near Serena who cried out. Lysandre saw Ash's eyes widen.

"Hmm. I see your weakness." Lysandre sent roots rushing at Serena. They rose to dive at her. She screamed in horror. Ash teleported in front of her.

"Get on!" He ordered. Serena did, quickly. A second teleport removed them from danger.

"Fool." Lysandre sent a root toward Ash which tangled around him. Serena felt a root wrap around her and yank her away from Ash. It flung her aside. Ash screamed, struggling to get free.

"Metagross! Quickly!" Steven sprang onto his Pokémon who streaked toward the falling girl. "Catch her using Psychic!" Metagross reached out with its mind. Serena was falling too fast for it to grab. It streaked toward her, still trying to catch her. Steven realized they would never make it.

The ground rushed up toward her, ready to give her a body crushing hug. Serena knew she would be dead in minutes after hitting the ground. This would hurt, but it would not be for long. She closed her eyes, wishing she was not about to break Ash's heart by dying. She waited for the pain. It came. Her eyes flew open. She was on the ground, but nothing felt broken. Shakily, she carefully stood. There was pain but it felt like a bruise. How had she survived? Turning, she saw Squishy in its 50 percent form, looking down at her in concern. He had saved her. She stumbled over to Squishy and hugged it while sobbing gratefully.

Ash was slammed into the ground, hard. Pain blazed through him.

"Hmm, girlfriend didn't die. Let's make you suffer!" Lysandre jeered.

Ash looked up to see a root falling toward him. It wasn't long before it fell on Ash. He gave a weak gasp, and everything darkened, and went black.

"Ash, no!" Clemont cried out, "Get up! Please get up!"

"Ash, don't give up!" Bonnie called out.

ASH!" Serena started running toward the unconscious Prince. Squishy stopped her, shaking its head no.

The sundial burned.

"Get up, Ash!" Steven cried out, "Get up! You can defeat him! Get up!"

"Please get up!" Viola was crying in Grant's arms.

"You've got to get up! You've got to!" Korrina sobbed.

"Ash, you can't give up! The world is counting upon you! Don't let him win!" Olympia begged.

"We lost! Oh we lost!" Valerie collapsed into Clemont's arms.

"Kid..." Ramos whispered.

"This is the end?" Wolfric asked.

"Ash, get up! I believe in you!" Grant called out, "I believe in you!"

"Can you hear us? Get up! Please get up!" Bonnie pleaded.

"Ash! We're with you!" Dianthe called out, "You got this!"

The sundial grew even brighter.

In Kanto, people ran outside to see the shining pink and gold star burning overhead. Slowly, the chanting of Ash's name began.

This same scene repeated itself across the regions and islands. The chanting grew even louder as everyone joined in. Pokémon everywhere looked to the sky and left their homes, responding to the urgent call from the star. They gathered in huge groups and began calling out to their Prince.

Ash felt warm love flow through his broken body. He was healing. He heard the chanting and the calls of the Pokémon and humans. Slowly he rose in the air, surrounded by light. When it faded, Ash looked different. He was wearing what looked like bronze armor and a crown. His eyes opened. They were solid green.

"It is over, Lysandre!" Ash narrowed his eyes. "I judge you guilty of crimes against this world and its people and Pokémon! Face my judgement!" Ash roared. "JUDGEMENT!" A single ball of light shot into the sky. It split apart to rain white fire upon the Behemoth. Ash darted forward, clamping his teeth on the device on Lysandre's arm. Greninja saw his opening and took it, sending a water Shuriken at the device. Ash let go and the attack pulverized the device. Ash rose into the sky. "Zygarde, rise! Destroy this mockery of you with extreme prejudice!"

Squishy and Z2 complied, shifting into their 100 percent form. Together with Ash, they struck with their Z-Strike, destroying the behemoth. Ash sank to the ground. He returned to his normal form. He hurt everywhere and he was tired. There was still one last thing he had to do. He managed to stand.

"Everyone, I heard you. Thanks to you, I mega evolved. There is one last thing I must do." A green orb formed in his hands. "I have a gift for you all. This is the Prince's Miracle. I give you this blessing." He knelt and plunged the orb into the ground. "What was done shall now be undone. With these words, I must pass on."

Green light spread across the ground. It turned green and flowers sprang up. The roots shriveled and died, vanishing. Ash watched. The light reached him. It traveled up his body, rendering flesh to stone. Before long, a stone statue remained where Ash had stood. The gym leaders, champions, Serena, and Bonnie rushed to the statue.

"It was him I saw." Olympia whispered.

"Ash, no. No! You can't do this to us!" Clemont was crying. Bonnie cried too.

"ASH! This can't be! You can't go!" Serena collapsed against the statue, "Ash, come back!"

"He saved us." Steven found it hard to swallow.

"The legend of Arceus's son, it was true." Olympia placed her hand on the still warm statue. "Oh Ash!"

Hoof beats echoed from behind them.

"Do not despair." Everyone turned.

"Xerneas!" Steven bowed in respect as did everyone else.

"I sense his light still. There is still time." Xerneas responded, "Love's bright light can melt even the most stony heart." She turned to face Serena. "I already know. It is in your hands now. You must express your love to him. Only then will my power do the rest."

"Me?" Serena turned beet red, "I-I think you have the wrong idea!"

Xerneas only smiled.

"I've played clueless long enough. Serena, it's very obvious what the life giver is talking about." Clemont turned to Serena.

"So, so painfully obvious, Serena." Bonnie smiled.

"So obvious it hurts." Ramos quipped. Grant and Viola both nodded.

"I-I..." Serena was frozen.

"He is beginning to fade." Xerneas replied, "I remember how my mate looked when she revealed her feelings for me. She was red faced too, so red faced. It must have taken a lot of courage for her to tell me how she felt."

Serena sighed. Taking a deep breath, she moved toward the statue. "Ash? I, um, I have something I want to tell you." She swallowed, "This would be far easier if I didn't have an audience. Ash, I... Oh Xerneas! I can't!"

"I was nervous." Xerneas replied, "I could never work up the courage to tell Sawsbuck how I felt. I know Ash has that same problem. He has been trying to work up the courage for a while, Serena. I know he loves you."

"Are you sure?" Serena asked.

"I can feel it, Serena." Xerneas smiled.

"I can do this. Ash, I'm going to show you instead of tell you how I feel!" Serena didn't think twice. Her lips met cooling stone lips. Slowly, the stone lips warmed as gentle light fell around them. Serena felt warm arms embrace and hold her, her kiss being returned gently. "Ash, I love you."

"I love you too, Serena." Ash responded softly.

Again they kissed as behind them, the sun rose. Xerneas smiled as she looked up at the sky. _'Are you seeing this my love?'_ She knew Sawsbuck was smiling as she looked down upon her. Love filled the life givers heart as she closed her eyes, her task done. Slowly a large and beautiful tree bloomed where Xerneas once stood. Once again as her 1000 year slumber began, she would be with her beloved Sawsbuck.

 **Queen Sunstar: Yes, both Sawsbuck and Xerneas are female. Xerneas is an immortal. She will basically live until Zyta sings her Ballad of Ending as long as she is not mortally wounded. An immortal can't die from natural causes. Sawsbuck is mortal. Xerneas knew this but still fell in love. Xerneas can see Sawsbuck again upon entering her 1000 year slumber.**

 **Arceus knows that Delia is mortal and that he will outlive her. He won't be alone as Ash too is immortal due to his Pokémon half. He will outlive his friends and Serena. He has yet to realize this. As always, Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
